Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device with a shielding wall.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the advance of the communication technology, Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) is viewed as a serious problem when the electronic device is designed and manufactured. In short, the chips, the radio frequency components, or the metal conductive lines disposed on the printed circuit board (PCB) may be affected by other electronic components on the same PCB, which may result in faults of operation of the circuit. The conventional method for preventing from the electromagnetic interference is disposing a shielding box to cover the protected chips, the radio components, or the metal conductive lines entirely for preventing the above components from the electromagnetic inference around.
The conventional shielding box is a structure of the container. The shielding box includes a coverlid and a bottom frame. The bottom frame can be connected with the PCB through the Surface Mounted Device (SMD). The material of the bottom frame is too soft and the structure of the bottom frame is too slim, which results in that the shielding box is twisted or out of the shape during transportation. Moreover, SMD products still have problems of poor soldering, which further results in the reduction of the yield rate. Furthermore, it costs long time for assembling the shielding box since the coverlid is covered by handcraft.
On the other hand, the design of the shielding box is over-designed. Specifically, the designer supposes that the main electronic device is affected by the unknown source of the electromagnetic interference and disposes a metal shell surrounding the main electronic device entirely. In the field of Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC), there are two principal ways for prevention from electromagnetic interference are blocking and flushing. In practical cases, the source of the interference can be predetermined in the processes of designing and debugging. In other words, the designer can block the source of the interference rather than block the interference by shielding surround the electronic components aimlessly. As a result, the electromagnetic inference can be effectively prevented and the quality of the product is enhanced.